make me smile
by skippinsunday
Summary: Syaoran wants Sakura for a wife. the problem is, she's already fallen for someone else. So Syaoran comes up with a plan to bribe her dad into getting Sakura to marry him. SS


Make me smile

Hey! Here's another story for this show. So I took the time to but the series and watch it… it was totally cute! So now I'm kinda in love with S and S. and that's why I'm gonna start a fic! Anyways… I just finished watching like… 5 minutes ago… and the story was just cut of… like _that._ Is there a continuation cause I thought I bought the whole series… anyways… I am dying to know what happens next. Ok! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Two glances, I've decided

Cameras were flashing everywhere as limos and European cars pulled up in front of the red carpet. The paparazzi was held back by security guards who were yelling things into their cords and stuff. Different a-list celebrities walked on the red carpet in gowns and suits from different high-end designer stores.

It wasn't the academy awards, it was a charity event, it wasn't the biggest, only 1000 people were invited, but it was the most exclusive one.

Politicians, models, hockey players, basketball players, other athletes and of course, the CEOs of the biggest companies.

Damon Drummond, the heir of one of the biggest snack food companies in the world, stepped out of his own black limo. The paparazzi snapped away. This man was one of the Time's top 10 most eligible bachelors, to be specific, number 7.

But everyone held their breath for that second when the second person stepped out of Drum's limo. The girl was gorgeous, she had a rare shade of brown that changed to gold every time a camera flashed, her eyes were the color of million dollar emeralds that had a certain shine in them and yet behind it showed innocence, her skin glowed and had a just right tan, she was in an emerald green Donna Karan gown with gorgeous-incredibly high Jimmy Choo stilettos. Diamonds sprayed over her collarbone.

Everyone seriously didn't know where to start looking or better yet, no one knew who she was. But who ever she was, she instantly charmed everyone who laid eyes on her.

The number one song in the hit chart was playing with a cool new remix and almost everyone was on the dance floor. People sipped champagne and did not dare take anything more than that, for fear that their images would be ruined.

Most heads shot up as soon as a tall, lean figure strode into the room… dateless.

Only one person would dare to do that. Yet at the same time made everyone fall in love with him and scare them half to death at the same time. It was Syaoran Li.

He was voted as the number 1 most eligible bachelor in the continent. He had sandy brown hair that was messed up but at the same time perfectly in place. His eyes were green one second then they suddenly turn golden. He was built, you could see the curves of his biceps from under his Armani tux and no woman could help but wonder how his six-packs felt from under their palms.

And it didn't really help that he was filthy rich.

BOOM

Syaoran finished his glass of champagne and turned to his best friend, Eriol.

"Seems that you found another way to catch everyone's attention." Eriol gave one of his annoying smiles.

"You know I never bother." Was his blunt response.

Eriol thought about it and realized that it was true. Syao dressed well cause he really was born with a great sense of style and extraordinary good looks, he really couldn't help it.

Eriol didn't feel jealous… at least not anymore. Syaoran didn't like the attention, he just went out because of his parents. When he was voted most eligible bachelor, he didn't even bother reading the article about him and just turned to the crossword puzzle.

"Why didn't you bring a date?" Eriol asked.

"If I brought a date, more than one half of my attention would have to be focused on her, not the other gorgeous woman in the room." Syaoran snatched another flute of champagne.

"What's with the smirk on your face? Your parents trying to force you to marry again?" Syaoran's thoughts moved to his little "talk" with his parents a few hours back. If he didn't find someone to marry in the next 6 months, they'd find someone for him. Syaoran scowled. He didn't like being forced to do what he didn't want to. Everything went his way, and he liked it that way.

"Yeah… sucks doesn't it?" Syaoran frowned even deeper.

Eriol looked around the large room and immediately caught sight of a brown haired beauty and smiled to himself. She wasn't exactly Syaoran's type but she _might _just catch his eye.

Just a few seconds later, there was a spark in Syaoran's eye that was just too familiar to Eriol. It meant that he found a girl. Eriol followed his gaze and it landed on Sakura. He smiled. "I knew it!" Eriol thought knowingly.

BAMM

Sakura could feel everyone's gaze on her and another wave of nervousness crashed inside her stomach. She looked confident and happy outside but inside, she felt like panicking and running into a wall. No, never mind, that would just attract more attention.

Damon was leading her to the bar where she could rest for a while. Sakura looked at Damon happily. He was one of the nicest guys in the world and he always had this look in his eyes that told her that she was the only woman in the world. Just thinking about it made Sakura shiver in delight.

"Having fun?" Damon asked her as he handed her a glass of water.

"Yes" no! Sakura wanted to scream. She hated these sort of things where everyone just stared and gossiped about her.

"I knew you would, were both really alike." Damon smiled. It broke her heart because she was lying to him and the guilt showed in her eyes, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Drummond! Glad to see you here! I was hoping to catch you! I have something to ask you… and who is this beauty, she was all my wife and her friends could and would talk about!" the man was big, and it scared Sakura because she knew that in just a few years, a heart attack was possible.

"Hajihara! Good to see you too… this is Sakura Kinomoto, my girlfriend. Big hit isn't she?" Drum laughed. Sakura blushed deeply.

"Yes! I haven't seen so much excitement since… since… I don't know!" Hajihara laughed happily.

Sakura blushed even more, "You don't have to praise me, but thank you for the compliments." Sakura gave a small smile.

"Modest isn't she?" Damon put an arm around Sakura. "What is it you want to ask me?" he looked at Hajihari who pulled him over to another corner, leaving Sakura all alone.

w h a m

Syaoran was staring at the brown haired beauty. And an idea shot through his head. "She's a perfect candidate." Syaoran got up, passing Eriol who smiled.

It was like everyone made way for Syaoran, like they were making him a pathway. But he was used to this treatment, so it didn't really bother him. His eyes didn't leave her and he wasn't aware of the man who walked to the center of the stage or the people who were cheering for him.

He stopped when everyone's gaze was glued onto him and he looked at the man on the stage who took a bow. "I know that all of you were well aware of the king and queen contest of the party. Reminds you of your high school prom doesn't it!"

There were murmurs of agreement in the audience.

"And I am sure all of you prepared a little something extra to win. Like my wife dragged me to Tiffany's to buy a rock!" this got them laughing because everyone knew that their family was losing money quickly.

"The votes are in and the queen is…" he stopped to open a white envelope… "Sakura Kinomoto!" the room burst into applause and a bunch of guys whistled. Syaoran saw Sakura blushed. Seriously, how many people blush these days?

"Congratulations Sakura Kinomoto! And her king is…" everyone expected the king to be Damon "Syaoran Li!" all the girls screamed, even the married ones.

Syaoran was temporarily stunned but he recalled his composure in seconds. Sakura looked at him and smiled, embarrassed. Sakura was obviously modest and not like the other girls who would drop dead at the thought of being his queen. He had to give her props for that.

"May we call the king and queen for a dance in the middle of the dance floor." The host put down the mic and the music started to play.

Syaoran took Sakura by the arm and lead her to the dance floor where everyone cleared and watched in awe at the couple.

Sakura's gorgeous green eyes looked straight at him with a small kind of hidden laughter. And something small was pinned inside Syaoran, he felt… happiness.

"I can't believe I was voted." Sakura said a little embarrassed as Syaoran guided her hand to his shoulder. He took her hand and started to dance.

"I can." Syaoran was formulating a plan in his head.

"I know you… you're the one everyone's talking about… are you really what they say you are?" Sakura looked up at him, her face still red.

"What do they say?" Syaoran didn't give a shit of what they said about him.

"They say that you're notorious and you're a player." Sakura didn't look at him, like she regretted her words. "I'm sorry… I shouldn-"

"No… it's not. And are you what everyone says you are… a girl from no where and a gold digger?" it was only meant as a joke but Sakura couldn't hide the hurt from her eyes, but she didn't pout, instead she smiled.

"Do you think I am?"

"Do you think I'm a player?" Syaoran gave a small smile.

"Actually… yeah… I do." She said smugly.

"Then you wont have a problem if I sweep you off your feet and then drop you on your butt?" Syaoran teased.

That's when she frowned. "Yes I have a problem with that. Besides, I am perfectly content with Damon… I don't need a womanizer in my life."

"So… fighting back are we? You know, I don't think Drummond over there is checking out a supermodel." Syaoran looked at Drum.

"What!" Sakura tried to pull away but Syaoran pulled her back, nearer than she was before. She could feel his hard chest and it made her blush.

"If you ask me… he will ask you to marry him… but it would either be a one way or a loveless marriage. You will host his parties, have his kids, run his house but he wont value you for what you are." Syaoran said surely.

w o o t

Sakura felt tears prickling behind her eyes. "How could he say those things!" Sakura thought.

He was such a stuck up, arrogant jerk that Sakura didn't even mind insulting him. "At least he's not an arrogant jerk!" Sakura looked at him darkly.

"Yes but what if an arrogant jerk manages to capture your heart?" Syaoran smiled, let go of her hand and walked away.

Sakura was dumbstruck. She didn't even realize the song was over. No one ever made her feel so mad in her life. He insulted her and Damon with no hesitance at all! Sakura glared at him, a group of girls walked up to him. Syaoran laughed and through back his head. "He's hot…" Sakura heard herself murmur then immediately stiffened. How could she say something like that!

Syaoran took the two prettiest girls by the arm and lead them out of the party, but before he left he turned to Sakura and winked.

Right now Sakura wasn't just mad… she was furious! She wanted to strangle someone. "'What was with him and his smug face, trying to manipulate me into thinking that Damon doesn't have any feelings for me." Sakura thought as she stomped her way to Damon.

r a w r

Syaoran was in his office, it was on the top floor of the 30 story office building. The view was great, you could see the lake from up there and the other buildings smiled at him.

There was a pile of contracts to sign, offers to look over, calls to answer and people to meet but all he could think of was his little plan to capture Sakura in his web. He wanted her as a wife because he knew that she was capable of being the face of his company and him. She had a flawless reputation, no doubt beautiful and he was sure that she could throw those fashionable parties everyone expected him to throw.

Aside from that, she was nice to talk to and she could keep him constantly amused.

Syaoran stared at the file that contained Sakura's biography. She was 23, only 2 years younger than him. 5'5… 108 pounds. Syaoran frowned. She was too thin, he needed to fatten her up a bit. But the thing that caught his attention and the thing that made his plan work was that her dad was a big gambler and he was seriously in debt.

Syaoran buzzed for his secretary. "Yes, Mr. Li?" his tall, thin secretary asked.

"Call for Markus Kinomoto." And with that his plan was in action.

That's it! ok I hope you guys like this… it's kinda vague but forgive me, it's only the first chapter! The next ones will be better. Hope you like it and review!


End file.
